Donne Moi Une Chance
by RETOP21
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Elizabeth avait accepté Darcy lors de sa première demande en mariage ? Pourrait-elle être heureuse avec un homme qu'elle déteste ? Apprendra-t-elle à l'aimer et à voir le vrai homme qui se cache derrière tant d'orgueil ?
1. Chapter 1

Orgueil et préjuges

CHAP 1

-"En vain ai je lutter mais rien n'y fait je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments, permettez moi de vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime. En me déclarant ainsi j'ai pleinement conscience de parler à l'encontre du jugement de ma famille, de mes amis et dois je le dire de mon propre jugement. Les situations respectives sont telles qu'une alliance entre vous et moi ne pourrait être perçu que comme hautement reprehensible par la sociéte. Ma raison me dicte de la considerer ainsi moi meme mais je ne puis m'y resoudre. A peine vous avais je rencontrer que j'éprouvais pour vous une admiration et une inclination passionnée qui en depit de mes efforts ont eu raison de toutes objections rationnelles. Je vous supplie donc avec ferveur de mettre fin a mes souffrances en consentant a devenir ma femme".

-"En de telles circonstances, je pense qu'il est d'usage d'exprimer de la reconnaissance et d'éprouver de la gratitude mais je ne le puis. Je n'ai jamais desiré votre affection et c'est certes très à contre coeur que vous me l'a donnée. Connaissant votre position dans la société et votre fortune je serais bien stupide de refuser une demande comme celle ci. Mr Darcy", dit elle en se levant, "j'accepte votre demande mais sous certaines conditions".

Mr Darcy qui avait palit tout au long de son discours hésita quelques secondes puis accepta d'écouter ses conditions bien qu'il n'affirma pas de les accepter.

-''Apres avoir entendu ses conditions sachez que je vous autorise à retirer votre demande.'' Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre elle continua. ''Je vous demande de ramener Charles à Netherfiels près de Jane. Puis lorsque nous serions marier ma famille aura le droit de nous rendre visite. Et comme vous le savez Longbourg possède un entail et de se fait lors de la mort de mon père, ma mère et mes soeurs se retrouveront sans toit. Je vous demande donc de leur trouver un logement et de survenir à leur besoins le moment venu. Et dernièrement il faut que vous sachiez que je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerez jamais".

Mr Darcy tourna la tête et pris quelques secondes pour réflechir et d'un air decidé il s'approcha d'Elizabeth et accepta ses conditions.

-"En êtes vous certain Mr Darcy"? lui demanda t elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle esperait qu'il serait choqué qu'une femme négocie une demande et de ce fait aller retirer sa demande,

-"Miss Bennet, toute ma vie j'ai été convoité pour ma fortune et ma richesse. J'y suis en quelques sortes habituer. Alors oui j'en suis certain".

-"Maintenant il vous faut l'approbation de mon père".

-"Evidemment… Puis je vous rejoindre à Longbourg quelques jours après votre depart ? J'ammenerais Bingley avec moi et j'aurais ainsi rempli une des conditions".

-" J'aurais aussii le temps de parler à mon pere avant vous. Je vous dit donc au revoir" dit elle en lui faisant la reference

Mr Darcy lui baisa la main, lui fit son plus beau sourire qu'elle ne vit pas ayant baisser les yeux, et lui dit qu'il avait hate de la revoir et s'en alla,

Après son depart, Elisabeth courru dans sa chambre et éclata en sanglot. Comment sa vie pouvait changer ainsi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que l'homme qu'elle avait jurer de hair lui dise qu'il l'aime. Quelle ironie du sort, elle Elizabeth Bennet qui avait jurer de ne se laisser entrainer dans le marriage qu'avec l amour le plus profond, se voyait fiancer à un homme qu'elle haissait. Comment allait-t-elle supporter cet homme orgueilleux, fier et detestable ?

Les jours suivants elle apprit que le Colonnel Fitzwilliam et Mr Darcy étaient rentrer à Londres. Elle n'en fut que peu toucher. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à revoir l'homme qu'elle devait à présent appeler fiancé et bientot epoux.

Rien que d'y penser cela la faisait fremir. Charlotte remarqua le changement d'humeur de son amie. Elle ne souriait plus, ne taquinait plus, ne rigolait plus. Elle mis cela sur le fait que le Colonnel Fitzwlliam était partit et qu'il lui manquait.

La semaine se déroula plutot paisiblement. La derniere soirée d'Elizabeth au Kent se déroula à Rosing. Lady Catherine qui avait remarqué l'air melancolique qu'affichait Elizabeth lui posa un tas de questions auxquelles Elizabeth répondait par momosyllabes. Elle avait hate d'être chez elle. Elle voulait se confier à Jane et parler au plus vite à son père mais craignant tout de meme leurs reactions. Elle savait que sa mere serait au dela de l'extase étant donner que sa fille aura à disposition 10.000 livres par an. Son père et Jane seront les seuls à vraiment s'inquieter s'il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Lizzie couru dans les bras de Jane. Elle était si contente de revoir sa sœur préférée. Après avoir déjeuner avec sa famille qui lui avait cruellement manquer, elle monta dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jane et lui raconta la demande en mariage de Darcy.

-Oh ma pauvre Lizzie. Toi qui le détestais tant et qui pensait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Il avait l'air si dédaigneux et sévère en apparence alors que depuis le début il était amoureux.

-J'ai été surprise aussi je le confesse mais crois moi en plus de son amour il m'a avoué avoir lutter contre son affection pour moi.

-Il dit avoir lutter contre ses sentiments pour toi ? répéta Jane en rigolant. Elle se reprit en voyant l'air sévère qu'arborait sa sœur. Excuse moi Lizzie mais Mr Darcy a encore du chemin à faire pour réussir à gagner ton cœur.

-Il n'y parviendra jamais sois en sure. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer un homme aussi orgueilleux, fier et qui se réjouit du malheur des autres.

-N'es tu pas un peu dur ? Si tu y met si peu du tien il est certain que vous ne vous entendrez jamais et il est préférable de bien s'entendre à défaut d'aimer son partenaire pour la vie.

-Jane, je sais que tu as raison mais comprend moi…. Je le déteste, vraiment. S'il n'avait pas de fortune je ne l'épouserais jamais.

-Pauvre Mr Darcy. Toute sa vie il a été convoité pour sa fortune.

-Et c'est tant mieux il lui faut bien une qualité.

-Tu n'es pas juste là, Lizzie.

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être

-Tu rêvais de te marier avec l'amour le plus profond et te voila fiancé à un homme que tu n'aime pas.

-Toi au moins tu n'auras pas à choisir entre l'argent et l'amour

-Oh tu sais Lizzy je me suis résigné. Je ne pense plus à lui et je me porte mieux

-C'est bien dommage car d'après certaines sources il sera à Netherfiels dans deux jours, dit Lizzy avec un air de malice

-Ces sources se nommeraient-elles Mr Darcy ? Qu'a tu fais ?

-Je t'ai parler de conditions et l'une d'elles était que Mr Darcy convint Mr Bingley de revenir avec lui à Netherfiels. Si je ne peux être heureuse je veux que tu le sois, tu le mérites.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela pour moi.

-Bon tu me remercias plus tard je dois aller parler à père .

Avec un air décidé elle entra dans le bureau de son père après y avoir été invité

-Oh ma chère enfant comme vous m'avez manqué, dit il en levant et en déposant un léger bisou sur son front. Il l'inspecta quelques secondes et continua; vu votre tête vous avez une terrible nouvelle à m'apprendre

-Je ne sais pas si nous devons considérer cela comme une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle , dit elle en s'éloignant

-Vous m'inquiétez ma fille. Que s'est il passé ?

-Durant mon séjour dans le Hertforshire j'ai reçu une demande en mariage de la part de monsieur Darcy. Demande que j'ai accepté.

-Quoi ? VOUS AVEZ ACCEPTER CET HOMME ? rugit Mr Bennet

-Oui père, je l'ai accepté parce que je n'avais pas tellement le choix et je vous demande de respecter ma décision lorsque Mr Darcy viendra vous demander ma main.

-Dites moi au moins pourquoi vous avez accepté cet homme ?

-Père, je le reconnais je ne l'aime pas mais il est riche et lorsque vous partirez mère ainsi que mes sœurs seront dans le besoin et avec l'argent de Mr Darcy elle n'auront pas à s'en faire.

-Mais êtes vous certaine qu'il acceptera de vous aidez ? Je ne veux pas le juger sans le connaître mais il n'a pas l'air d'être de ses hommes à aider la famille de leur femme ou aider quiconque.

\- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai négocié quelques conditions avec lui.

Elizabeth cita toutes les conditions de son mariage et Mr Bennet finit par accepter. Lizzie voulait attendre l'arrivée de Mr Darcy pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Mr Darcy. Avant de sortir du bureau de son père elle l'informa que son fiancé devrait arriver dans deux jours accompagner de Mr Bingley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires, j'essaye d'en prendre compte. Pour ce qui est des fautes, je m'escuse d'avance.. je vais faire attention à l'avenir.**

 **Je vous publié deux chapitres aujour'hui.**

 **MERCI ENCORE pour ces remarques constructives.**

CHAP 3 :

Deux jours plus tard Darcy se présenta accompagné de Bingley. Alors que ce dernier était accueillit chaleureusement par tous le monde Mr Darcy fut presque ignorer. Mme Bennet ne connaissant pas la grande nouvelle se montra désagréable et Elizabeth pour faire bonne image s'assit à cote de son fiancé secret. Il s'enquit de sa santé et lui demanda s'il pouvait parler à l'instant à Mr Bennet. Elizabeth accepta et lui montra la porte du bureau de son père. Lorsque Darcy revient rien dans son visage ne reflétait sa joie mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

Il proposa une promenade qu'Elizabeth, Jane et Bingley acceptèrent. Les jeunes fiancés ralentirent le pas pour avoir plus d'intimité. Lizzy se réjouissait de revoir une complicité entre Jane et Mr Bingley. Elizabeth qui ne voulait point parler avec Darcy savait néanmoins qu'une conversation était plus que nécessaire. Elle laissa donc à son voisin le privilège de commencer à parler.

-"Comme vous vous en doutez votre père à accepter sans trop d'objections" commença t il

-"hum" dit elle en essayant de contenir son début de colère

-"J'ai à ma disposition une licence pour notre mariage, ainsi que les papiers prouvant que votre mère et vos sœurs auront un revenu de 500 livres après la mort de votre père . Cela vous convient il ?"

-" Vous avez déjà rempli les conditions?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné

-"Oui, j'étais à Londres j'en ai profité pour les remplir." Ils marchèrent ensuite quelques minutes dans un silence inconfortable que Darcy brisa en lui apprenant que leur mariage aura lieu dans un mois. En entendant ces mots Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et explosa de colère : "Vous n'auriez pas pu me demander mon avis ? C'est aussi mon mariage à se que je sache, et voila que vous choisissez seul la date." Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et pressa le pas. Darcy sous le choc la rattrapa en lui prenant le bras afin de la retourner vers lui.

-"Ne me touchez pas" lui ordonna t elle. Il s'empressa de retirer sa main

-"Excuser moi Elizabeth" commença t il.

-"Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, pour vous sa sera Miss Bennet".

-"Très bien _MISS Bennet_ , je m'excuse mais votre père était d'accord pour un mois de fiançailles alors j'ai pensé que cela vous conviendrez".

-"Oh mon pere était d'accord ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

-"Oui" lui confirma-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade jusqu'à la maison en gardant une distance plus que respectable.

Après être rester une heure en compagnie de Mme Bennet les deux jeunes hommes prirent congés.

Une fois réinstaller dans le salon ,Mr Bennet annonça à sa femme que Mr Darcy et Elizabeth étaient fiancés. Mme Bennet cria dans toute la maison que sa fille serait riche et qu'elle participerait à la saison et aurait ainsi de splendides tenues.

-"Oh ma fille ! 10 000 livre de rente avec une demeure à Londres et la moitie du Derbyshire".

-"Mais Lizzie tu le détestais ? Et tu vas quand même l'épouser ? Qu'est ce qu'il est ennuyeux" cria Lydia.

-"Peut importe à quel point il est désagréable, il est riche et c'est ce qui est important, cria Mme Bennet.

Et c'est sous les éloges de la fortune de Mr Darcy et les critiques de son détestable caractère que se termina la soiree. Elizabeth n'osa pas aller interroger son père sur les un mois de fiançailles qu'il leur avait accorder.

Lorsque Bingley et Darcy rentrèrent , Bingley s'empressa de leur servir un verre de vin pour célébrer les fiançailles de son ami.

-"Et bien Darcy vous qui n'aviez que peu fois en l'amour vous voila chanceux" déclara joyeusement Bingley

-"Je ne suis pas aussi chanceux que vous le pensez. Je vais certes épouser la femme que j'aime mais le soucis est qu'elle ne m'aime pas".

-"Oh je vois, encore après votre argent ?"

-"Oui c'est cela… si ça ne vous embête pas Bingley, je vais me reposer je suis epuisé".

-"Non non faites mon ami. Laissez moi rêvasser sur mon ange".

Avec un petit rire Darcy prit congé et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il s'étendit sur son lit en pensant à deux beaux yeux marrons. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il le voyait mais il avait l'espérance qu'un jour ses sentiments seraient égaux aux siens, qu'elle l'apprécierait à défaut de l'aimer. Et sur ses tristes pensées il s endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4 :

Le lendemain matin, Mr Darcy revint à Longbourn mais cette fois seul. Il fut accueillit par une Mme Bennet hystérique qui lui affirma sans cesse qu'il n'avait pu faire de meilleurs choix en épouse.

Au bout d'une demi heure il apprit que Lizzy était parti se promener, il proposa donc d'aller a sa rencontre.

Il marcha jusqu'au petit lac qui bordait Longbourn et il vit à son plus grand malheur une Elizabeth en larmes devant un arbre. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit doucement à côté d'elle et lui tendit son mouchoir qu'elle accepta. Elizabeth qui l'avait entendu décida de l'ignorer. Assis côte à côte ils contemplèrent silencieusement le paysage. Ne pouvant plus y tenir, Darcy lui demanda la raison de ses larmes et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour pour l'aider ou la consoler

-A votre avis ? lui cracha-t-elle

-Si c'est à cause de la date du mariage... essaya-t-il un peu maladroitement

-NON, ce n'est pas cela, cria a-t-elle en se levant toujours en larmes. Mr Darcy se leva en même temps et pris d'une soudaine impulsion l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'y dégager mais voyant qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'y résigna et le laissa la consoler. Après quelques secondes, il se dégagea et pria Elizabeth d'un ton doux de lui raconteur la cause de sa détresse.

-La cause ma douleur, vous êtes le mieux placer pour le savoir. Je vais épouser le pire homme de la Terre.

En entendant cela Mr Darcy recula en frémissant, ses yeux reflétant un air blessé, et d'une voix tremblante il lui demanda:

-Et sur quoi vous basez vous pour dire que je suis si mauvais

-Je ne suis pas sans ignorer que vous êtes la cause des malheurs de Mr Wickham.

• Mr Wickham ?

-Oui, l'homme que vous avez jeter sans le moindre regret et le voila à présent obliger de vivre d'une profession dont il n'avait aucune passion.

-C'est ce qu'il vous a raconté ?

-En effet, et c'est depuis cet instant que mon jugement sur vous s'est arrêté. Vous n'avez pas une once de gentillesse ou de bonté, j'en suis persuadé

Mr Darcy tressaillit et palit en entendant ces mots. Cest avec un calme contrôlé qu'il dit «est ce tout ou avez vous d'autres reproches à me faire ?»

-Vous étiez le responsable du malheur de ma sœur. Vous avez séparer deux jeunes gens qui s'aimaient.

-Si vous parlez de Miss Bennet et Bingley, je pense avoir réparer mon erreur en le ramenant vers votre sœur

-Et pourquoi les avoir séparer ? Parce que la famille de ma sœur, qui est entre parenthèse aussi mienne, est selon vous inférieure à celle de Bingley.

-Non ce n'est pas cela vous le savez très bien. Je pensais épargner un malheur à mon ami. Il a souvent souffert en amour

-Vous pensiez que m'a sœur en voulait à l'argent de votre ami

-Je le pensais en effet, je n'ai rien observé dans son comportement qui démontrait un attachement profond

-C'est parce qu'elle est timide, elle fait preuve de la même réserve avec moi.

Sur ses mots elle tourna les talons et retourna chez elle. Darcy n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter pour au moins lui raconter l'histoire de Wickham. Son ami avait encore réussi , il avait réussit a embobiner la seule femme qu'il aimait. Il devait se l'avouer Wickham était doué. Il se résigna donc à parler à Elizabeth le jour même, elle était bien trop en colère contre lui. Il prit alors son cheval et rentra à Netherfiels Park.

En rentrant, il décida d'écrire une lettre à sa sœur pour l'informer de ses fiançailles avec Miss Bennet. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle s'étendrait bien l'une avec l'autre et que le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui n'influencerait pas leur relation.

Il se promit ainsi de retourner à Pemberley pour régler ses affaires en retards et ainsi amener Georgiana dans le Hertfordshire afin de lui présenter la future Mme Darcy.

Darcy essaya ensuite de s'occuper de sa correspondance pour ainsi moins avoir l'esprit moins occupé par sa fiancée. Il rêvait de courir à Longbourn afin de s'excuser et s'expliquer mais se retient. Il fut d'une humeur affreuse le reste de la soirée. Bingley le remarqua et fit tout pour lui changer les idées. Il sentait que l'humeur de son ami avait à voir avec une certaine brunette mais il ne posa pas de questions respectant la vie personnelle de son ami. Et c'est encore sous une soirée triste que se termina la journée.

De son côté, une fois qu'elle fut rentrer, Elizabeth se précipita dans sa chambre, ne daignant pas à répondre à sa mère. Une fois seule elle essaya de se calmer et malgré elle, elle éclata en sanglot pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée. Elle repensa à l'étreinte de Darcy, qui l'avait malgré elle rassurer, elle s'était senti en sécurité. Elle ignora les sentiments positives qui arrivaient et repensa à la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son fiancé. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée, elle l'avait vu dans son regard mais elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir pour se qu'elle avait dit, car s'il agissait d'une manière aussi ignoble avec Wickham, il méritait ses reproches, et aussi que tous le monde sache le comportement peu chrétien qu'il avait eu allant même à l'encontre des souhaits de son défunt père. Elle se rendit quand même compte qu'elle avait peut être réagit un peu excessivement sur le sujet Jane et Bingley…

Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley ne revinrent que trois jours plus tard et promirent de rester dîner. Mr Darcy annonça qu'il devait retourner dans le Derbyshire dès le lendemain et qu'il ne reviendrait que dans dix jours accompagné de sa sœur Georgiana. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth pour voir sa réaction mais cette dernière resta stoïque et évita volontairement son regard.

-Vous allez beaucoup nous manquez Mr Darcy, revenez vite, je suis sure que vous ne pourrez pas vous passer de notre Lizzy, dit Mme Bennet avec son habituelle vulgarité.

Lizzy et Darcy rougirent à ce commentaire même si c'était pour différentes raisons. Lizzy avait honte du comportement de sa mère alors que Darcy savait qu'elle avait raison. Elizabeth allait cruellement lui manquer.

-Comment s'appelle votre sœur, demanda gentillement Jane

-Georgiana, elle vient d'avoir 16ans, répondit Darcy. Ses yeux me mirent à briller dès lors qu'il évoquait sa sœur. Elle est très accomplit pour son âge et a pour passion la musique, continua t il avec une pointe de fierté

-cela dépend de la définition qu'on donne au mot accomplit, murmura Elizabeth

-Nous serons ravie de la rencontrer, dit Jane en lançant un regard désapprobateur àsa sœur.

Le diner se passa plutôt bien. Mr Darcy fut installe à côté de Mr Bennet et d'Elizabeth. Puisqu'aucun des deux ne voulaient parler leur invité, ce côté de la table resta silencieux. Bingley et Jane conversaient faisant fit du reste de la table. Cela laissa l'occasion à Mme Bennet de maintenir la conversation en faisant des remarques plutôt déplacées sur le revenu de son futur gendre et de la richesse dont disposera sa fille. A chaque remarque Elizabeth regardait Darcy pour juger son expression mais ce dernier resta tout aussi taciturne et indéchiffrable.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où du thé fut servi. Ce fut ainsi l'occasion pour Darcy de converser avec Elizabeth.

-J'aurais du vous l'annoncer plutôt que je partirai demain mais je n'ai pas trouver le courage de venir vous voir, lui murmura t il

-Vous n'avez quand même pas peur de moi Mr Darcy ? lui demanda t-elle en rigolant .Mr Darcy ne répondit pas tout de suite profitant du son de son rire. Mais se reprenant il lui affirma qu'il avait en réalité plus peur de ses réactions que d'elle-même

-Alors ne vous en faites pas je ne vous en veux pas

-Apprendre cela m'enlève considérablement un poids des épaules, lui dit- il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et préféra aller s'asseoir à côté de son père. Mr Darcy qui remarqua bien vite qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lui parler et il finit par se montrer plus taciturne qu'à son habitude.

Au moment de partir Darcy pu avoir quelques secondes pour dire au revoir à Elizabeth. Il en profita pour lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer et qu'il était impatient de lui présenter sa sœur. Elle ne lui répondit rien et lui fit la référence pour se tourner vers Bingley sans attendre de réponse de la part de son fiancé.

Durant tout le trajet de retour Darcy se montra fort désagréable avec Bingley qui ne s'en offusqua point ayant était témoin de la froideur d'Elizabeth. Il essaye quand même de rssurer son ami:

-Darcy, elle finira par voir vos nombreuses qualités je vous assure

-Si vous parler de ma fortune et mon domaine et bien c'est fait

-Dès qu'elle verra Pemberley elle sera folle de vous, tenta de plaisanter Bingley. Il préféra ne pas continuer en rencontrant le regard froid de Darcy.


End file.
